danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheonsa
Cheonsa (天使, or Tenshi) is a member of the 4th Generation along with Priyam and Mizuki. Later, they were joined by Kerri. Currently in two of the project's major groups, Minna Musu。 & Raspberryz . Her image color is 'Peach Cuteness.' She has admitted of being a fan of Danshi Joshi Project and had listened to all of it's releases after listening to a few S/hineage releases. Michi likes to tease her about being a DJ wota. Cheonsa is one of the most exciteable and genki-est' ''members, her crybaby persona but is also known for her deep voice. Biography '''Pre-DJP in the summer of 2012, Cheonsa started posting videos of singing. She covered Japanese versions of KPop songs & a few Korean songs. She also joined a giant collaboration site where you could collab other people on any type of song. However, she later disappeared before going back in 2013. She changed channels twice and began posting a few dance covers/freestyles. She changed stage names a few times as well. She disappeared at the end of 2013, after a few sporadical releases of collabs with other people. During her hiatus, she had an audition video posted for people that wanted to be in a you-know-who cover group on youtube. While auditions were going on, She came back and met a few people that did audition. She also returned to the giant collaboration website to finish the collabs that she started but dropped after a few hiatuses. Her encountering Danshi Joshi Project was very accidental. While looking for Hello!Project covers, she happened upon a cover done by S/hineage . Curious, she began looking into all of the groups and decided that she wanted to join. Though afraid that the group wouldn't be accepting new members, she managed to track Thea down in Google+ and the rest was history. 2014 She entered Danshi Joshi Project with the other Fourth Generation members and debuted in two groups, Minna Musu。 and Raspberryz . Profile *Stats **'Name:' Cheonsa **'Image Color': Peach Cuteness **'Nicknames:' Cheonny, Angel **'Birthdate: '''April 24, 1997 **'Birthplace: Baltimore, MD, USA **'''Age: 17 **'Western Zodiac:' Taurus **'Chinese Zodiac:' Ox **'Blood Type:' -wishes she knew- **'Height: '''5' 9" **'Hobbies: Singing, dancing, music, reading, & writing **'Special Skills: '''N/A **'Favorite Colors: Purple & orange **'Favorite Animals:' Cats & birds **'Favorite Season:' Spring! **'Favorite Foods:' Pizza, sushi, & tacos **'Least Favorite Food:' Starfruit **'Favorite Songs:' Probably Morning Coffee (both versions) **'Favorite H!P girl: '''Either Sayuki or Risako. I like them both so it's hard. **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu。 (2014-present) Raspberryz (2014 - present) Trivia *Michi once complained that the 4th generation had such great control of their voices while being so much younger than her. *Next to Ryan , she is the tallest member of the project. *Michi suspects she is a fellow DJP-wota. *She admits to have watched every single DJP release. *She calls herself talkative and would talk about anything to entertain people. This includes talking about a bottle of water. *She was nervous about before hearing the first release she is a part of, Jiriri Kiteru for the first time. * The 4th Generation are composed of members that were brought into the project without an official audition. * Kerri calls her her "cool"'' sempai. * Her stage name wasn't always, ''Cheonsa. '' * She started planning a Hello! Project group before expanding it to JPop and KPop instead of just H!P. * Michi likes to tease her that she had always expected Cheonsa would be their Yanki member, instead she was the group crybaby. Cheonsa insists that she was actually both. Category:DJP Members